My Darling Angel
by Saria4
Summary: Eclipsa is betrayed by her friend. Kagome is betrayed hers'. Will Sesshomaru, Miruko, Shippo, Sango help both of them? New friends, new adventures, and new love for all.
1. New Friend

Disclaimer: I own it all!! Me, me, me!! I…. I… I need a life.

Sora: Yes you do!!

Saria4: Whatever. Hey guys! This is my third Fanfic!! Well, the idea isn't really mine. I was reading a Fanfic about 3 months ago, and I been thinking about it. I could never find it again because my brother put this Cyber Patrol bull shit on me. Anyway, it's about this special Wolf Angel Princess Youkai named Eclipsa, and she got betrayed by her inu youkai friend…. Ummm…. I'm going to make up an evil name like…. Kalis. Kalis did something bad to his friend, (mentioned in the fic) and before that happened; Eclipsa separated her soul from her body in order to not be tented. Well, Eclipsa had to find a body before she's dies. Then, enter Kagome. Some wacky stuff happened in the fic. I think it was originally rated R. I could do a lemon for this fic but, I have brothers 24/7. Just check out my version of it.

Sora: Then, why didn't you ask around?

Saria4: I tried! 

Sora: O…. kay.

Saria4: Whatever. If you guys are wondering where my sister is, Sesshoumarulover713, well…. she's… not…….. Bear with me people. I've been really sad and upset about her. I miss her. So, just bear with me. 

Sora: Sorry Saria4.

Saria4: It's okay. She'll be fine. I just hope she'll…. remember… me. Umm, I'm making myself sad. Just go to the fic. Leave me alone.

Key:

* *- actions done by characters

"bla bla bla"- talking

'bla bla bla '- thinking

{ }- strange noises.

bla bla bla- telepathic talking

(bla bla bla)- my author notes

**INCOMING NEW CHARACTERS: **You already know the old characters:

 **Eclipsa: **She's Princess of the Angels. Eclipsa's kind is the most powerful youkai kind in the World. Her father, Lord Kolas (I don't know what to use) and her mother, Lady Moonbeam, are Lord and Lady of the Angels. Eclipsa normally wears a white angel outfit with golden sandals on her feet. She has long blond hair down to her butt. A picture of a Sun and Moon on her forehead, symbolizing, she's the Princess of the Angels. Beautiful sky blue eyes that is incredible. Big, long whitish-silver wings on her back. Eclipsa's sometimes suborned and a little off of the deep end. She has HUGE mood swings all of the time. Eclipsa has the figures of a wolf youkai. She has a long wolf tail like Kouga's. Her silver claws on her hand. Eclipsa has cute canine fangs that are at the edge of her month when she smiles. She's very playful, caring, friendly, nice, beautiful, and hyper. The Land of Angels, the place that Eclipsa inherited, is high above the clouds in the sky. From there, the Angels look over the Earth and try to protect it when in danger. Eclipsa has very special powers. She can make fire come from the ground, kill over 200 hundred demon in one sweep with her sword; Gilder. Her parents, her mother is still alive, but she doesn't like to revile herself. So her mother Moonbeam, talks to her mentally. Her father, Kolas, is dead. Eclipsa's age: 19

  **Kalis: He's long time friend of Eclipsa. But, Kalis has other things up his sleeve. Kalis is an inu youkai. But, he's normally dresses up as a monk. With the black, long, big under robe. Over it is his red robe. His outfit is just like Miroku's, except his outer robe is red. Kalis has dark green eyes and short fire red hair. He also caries around a long monk staff like Miroku does. Kalis has fangs like any youkai. With his long, white, deadly claws that can kill. He worked for Eclipsa parents long ago. He was a "stated" to be a good friend and companion. He was General of the Angel Army (I have NO idea). During that time, he and Eclipsa befriended each other. Parents: dead, he killed them in his late teen (what a male bitch). Age: 21**

**END OF INCOMING NEW CHARACTERS: Now, to the fic.**

**Land of the Angels:**

High above the clouds in the sky was a beautiful angel Princess wolf youkai named Eclipsa. Eclipsa was sitting down on a large fluffy cloud daggling her left leg over the edge. She was looking down at the Earth, seeing how things are going. Until, she saw this young beautiful miko run from a forest, with tears running down her face. This young miko ran to a lake and sat down to cry her heart out. "Poor girl", Eclipsa said with pity in her voice, "Who would break this young miko heart? Who ever did should get a big ass kicking." When Eclipsa was done with that, she looked up and smiled, What do you think…. Mother?, then a gently breeze went by her, 

Yes, I do agree with you my daughter. But, enough of that. I need to tell you something important.

What is it Mother? *have serious face on*

Do you remember the secret chant I totted you?

Yes. Why Mother?

It's about your friend, Kalis.

What about him? He has been my friend for the longest time

Indeed. But, now he's up to something no good. My daughter, you must stay away from him! If any bad might happen, make SURE you know the secret chant! Then the wind was gone.

MOTHER! *looks down back towards Earth* What did she mean by that? After that thought, her long time friend came up be hide her. "Eclipsa? What are you doing?" he asked. She turned away from the miko, and stood up to look at her "friend".

"Oh, Kalis. I was just looking down on Earth… and thinking." "Good. I need to talk to you"

"About what?" 'Kalis have been acting really strange these past 4 years. I wonder…. Was Mother right?' She thought.

"About you…. Eclipsa" Kalis responded.

"About…. Me?"

"Yes" When he said that, he quickly lifted his left hand, the one that not holding his staff, straight at Eclipsa.

"*gasp* Kalis!? What are you doing?!" Before Eclipsa could do anything, dark red light came from Kalis's hand and enflamed Eclipsa. When the light died down, Eclipsa was uncased in some type of force field. Her arms were down to her side, legs spread out wide apart, and lips sealed with a strange red force. When Eclipsa opened her eyes, she saw Kalis standing in front of her, just starring at her, with lustful and cold hard green eyes, and an evil smirk was on his face. Kalis…. W-why?! 

Simple my koi. I did this for power. I was never your friend from the start.

You….. you trader!!

Indeed. This new….. friend of mine, Naraku. He promised me if I helped him get the Shikon No Tama, I would get you, my koi.

What do you mean!!??

I want you. Mind and body After he said that, Kalis went very close until there noses were touching. Then he quickly removed the red force over her mouth and roughly crashed his lips to hers. 'Oh my God!! Mother WAS right! I should always keep my guard up. He may have my body, but he will NOT have my soul or mind' When Kalis was pushing her body down to the cloud, Eclipsa chanted some enacted spell to separate her soul from her body. When it was completed, Eclipsa's soul floated from her limp body and looked over how her long time friend who was fucking up her body. She looked down in sadness and anger, 'Kalis, why? Why did you betray me!? I thought you were my friend! I guess I was wrong! Mother, I'm sorry. You were right… you're always right.' After that, Eclipsa took off to Earth in find a body to form with.

**Earth: InuYasha's ****Forest****:**

A miko at the age of 19 was running from her friend's forest. She was very beautiful, even through if she did have tears running down her face from her so beautiful brown eyes. She ran until she came up to a lake. There, she dropped to her knees, coved her face with her hands, and cried her heart out. "Inu-Inu-InuYasha…. wh-why did you? Why did you? Why her!? Why did you betray me InuYasha!? I-I loved you!! I loved you as yourself, as a hanyou, as you!!" When Kagome was crying, she didn't notice a spirit coming towards her. 'I need to find a body before I die. I really can't live for long like this.' 

   When Eclipsa was using her wings to fly around the place, she came up on her young miko she saw earlier. 'That miko. Poor girl.' After Eclipsa was done with that thought, she heard Kagome cry more, "Oh, InuYasha. Why couldn't you pick me instead HER? Why couldn't you see me as KAGOME, not HER!? Why would you pick an earth and bone corpse over a living breathing creature like me?!" Eclipsa was shocked. Whoever this "Inuyasha" character was was a horrible hanyou. He broke this young miko's heart and Eclipsa would even bet he doesn't give a shit about her. 'Poor Kagome. Such a nice, caring pure miko, like…. THIS? It should be a sin to make such cry.' When Eclipsa was done thinking, she landed be hide Kagome to take a closer look. Kagome was a beautiful young miko who deserved better, '*gasp* I know! I'll go into her body. Maybe I can help her fight through this. We've BOTH have been betrayed one way or another. I can help this miko, this….. Kagome.' 

   After that thought, Eclipsa entered Kagome's body. "Inuyasha… *gasp*" Kagome felt something, something warm; enter her body that made her stand up. Kagome closed her eyes to feel more of this wonderful sensation. When Kagome closed her eyes, she missed the whitish-silver blur in front of her. But, when her eyes were completely closed, she saw this beautiful wolf youkai with wings and long blond hair down to her butt with a white dress down to her ankles and golden sandals. 

   Who-who are you? Kagome asked the figure. The figure responded with a smile and a, Let's just say; "I'm a friend" When the youkai said that, Kagome felt something, or someone push her body roughly to a tree. It was an inu youkai with long, beautiful flowing hair that was soft and smooth as silk. The youkai growled in Kagome's face. "Wrenched human. You are my brother's bitch. What are you doing here?" the youkai asked her coldly. When Kagome heard that, she slowly opened her eyes and was looking at the ground. "Let me go", she asked so calmly. 

"Stupid bitch. Do you know who I am?" 

"Do you?"

   Sesshomaru was amazed to hear that. He growled at her, "Listen. No one and I mean NO one talks to me like that"

"I'm going to say it one more time. Let….. me….. go. And I'm NOT a female dog." When she said that, she looked up. Sesshomaru was excepting to see her lovely, beautiful brown eyes. But, instead, he saw the most beautiful sky blue eyes he has ever seen. He would have blushed if his mask of emotionless wasn't on. 'What the - !? I never felt like this before in my life. Why now?' Sesshomaru thought about his emotions. While Kagome was thinking something else, 'I-I feel so… so strange. I feel so week' Indeed you do. So do I. I'm tired. I need a nap. Me go beddy bye! Kagome heard a voice in her head and giggled at it. 

Who's there? Kagome asked friendly 

I'm sorry I went into your body without your permission.

You're not Sesshomaru…. Are you?

I'm not that foolish dog

Then… who are you then? before SHE could respond, Kagome passed out on Sesshomaru's chest. 'What the HELL is wrong with this girl? No matter, I shall take her with me in order to obtain Tetsusaiga'. After that, he lifted Kagome brad style, powered up, and took off to the sky back towards his castle in the West.

********************************************************************************************

Saria4: Well? Tell me what you think. I didn't make this idea up. I found this fic one day and then lost it over time. 

Sora: She REALLY liked it!

Saria4: Yeah. So, I had been thinking how it ended. It was on my mind for a long time. So I just wrote my version.

Sora: Yep! Hope you guys like it!!

Both: JA NE!!!! Take it away Narrator.     

Narrator *deep voice*: Okay!! Will InuYasha and Company find Kagome? Does Sesshomaru know something different about Kagome? Does Kagome know who the HELL is in her body!!?? I don't know, because I'm not writing this fic. Well, same time (not really), same place, same website. All of this and more!! Next time on My Darling Angel!!! Ja ne.     

         


	2. My Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own crap!!

Saria4: Sorry guys I didn't update for a while. I'll update for all of my other fic later, don't worry. Welcome back my friends…

Sora: Hey guys!! I'm back!!

Saria4: Because of some reason unknown, Kittymui and Kit will not be joining us today.

Readers: Awwww.

Sora: You always have me!

Readers: …

Saria4: o… Kay, that was really weird. But... hey! Looks who's here!!

Person 1: Hi sis!!

Person 2: Hello my friends.

Saria4 & Sora: Oh my God!!! It's… Echo!!

Echo: Hi

Saria4 & Sora: And it's Gayla!!! Our newest friend!!

Gayla: Yo! Can you do the fic now? 

Everyone: Let's Get Back To My Darling Angel!!

Key:

* *- actions done by characters

"bla bla bla"- talking

'bla bla bla '- thinking

[ ]- strange noises.

bla bla bla- telepathic talking

(bla bla bla)- my author notes

****LAST TIME ON MY DARLING ANGEL**

Then… who are you then? before SHE could respond, Kagome passed out on Sesshomaru's chest. 'What the HELL is wrong with this girl? No matter, I shall take her with me in order to obtain Tetsusaiga'. After that, he lifted Kagome brad style, powered up, and took off to the sky back towards his castle in the West.

****THIS TIME ON MY DARLING ANGEL**

As Sesshomaru was heading back West, he had mixed feelings for the woman in his arms. 'This woman, my half-brother's wench. She seems like two persons in one. It's… strange. What was her name? …Ka-Ka- Kagome. That was it!' Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome for a second. 'She's so beautiful. Wh-what am I saying!? I don't even know her! She as the SAME name as my friend from years ago. But… she seems SO familiar. Like… I know her from somewhere… like from so long ago. The only first best female friend I ever had was… her…'

 FLASHBACK

   A 9 year-old male inu youkai was running in front of his 6 year-old female friend. She spoke first, 

"Come back here you! When I get my hands on you, I'm…!" the boy cut her off. 

"You're going to do what!? You can't even catch me!"

"Oh yeah!?"

"Yeah right! Catch me if you can slow-poke! Ha-ha!" She ran faster and actual caught up to him and tackled him to the ground, and they were wrestling. 

"Ah! Come!"

"Don't do that!" She landed on top. 

"Ah. Pinned ya" he didn't look very happy.

"Get off!" *smirk* Then he tackled her. Their laughter could be heard for a while. But, she was victories again, "Pinned ya again!" Before they could do anything else, her parents called her. "Come on honey!! It's time to go!!" "Okay!" The kids both got up at the same time. They were just standing there, staring at each other. The boy spoke first.

"Oh! I almost forgot to give you this."

"What is it?" He gave her a small silver box decorated with golden feathers around it. 

"Wow, what is it?"

"It's for you" He opened the box and it held a beautiful gold necklace with a silver, heart shaped locket at the end of it. He took it out of the box and put it around her neck. She was at awe, "Oh! It's so beautiful! Thank you" "You're welcome. Hey, it's your birthday in the next two days, so, better give you this now. Show it off to your parents and brother if you like." She blushed a little. 

"Happy birthday… Kagome-chan" Then he kissed her on the cheek. Kagome was blushing like mad. "Kagome! Honey! Time to go now!!"

"Okay! Be right there!" Kagome just stared at her friend again, "Well… thank you my friend"

"No problem."

"Good bye… Sesshy-chan" Sesshomaru blushed at the cheeks with the nick name Kagome can call him when they're alone. When Kagome's parents came up, she ran to them. But, without throwing this over her shoulders, 

"Bye Sesshomaru!! See you later, okay!?" 

"Okay! Bye Kagome!" 

"Lets play again some other time!?" 

"I'll be there!!" Then Kagome was out of sight, heading east. Sesshomaru was left there in the calm, cool, beautiful clearing that had flowers and blooming cherry blossom trees. Sesshomaru felt at peace and fell on his back with a soft thump. 'This place… is so peaceful. My… sanctuary. No evil can come in here. No demons, no bad youkai, no nothing that doesn't pure heart. Thank you Mother.' Then a soft wind went by him, like it was talking to the young prince. 'If it wasn't for you… *close eyes* I wouldn't be at peace… even more when Kagome is around.' 

 After that last thought, Sesshomaru's father called him, "Sesshomaru!! Time to go son!!" At that, Sesshomaru jumped to his feet and called back, "Okay!! Be right there Father!!!" Then Sesshomaru started to ran towards the west. 'Kagome'

END FLASHBACK

  'Kagome… this can't be her. Could it?? I missed her after these long years. I-I-I realized after she left me that… I loved her. It may have not been since when we were small. But, as we got older, I started to love her in time. She was my first love. My koi… the light of my life… my… my… My Kagome'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Saria4: Ok. I'm like. SO freaking tried right now. So… Here…

Sora: okay. If there are any errors in this fic... PLEASE tell use so we can fix it right away.

Echo & Gayla: *playing around the stage*

Sora: Don't touch that!!!

*CRASH*

Sora: And they call me and Saria4 kids. Ha! Anyway… Ja ne for now!!


End file.
